Crossroads of Reality Excel
by Solaris Knight 30
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of Kenio, a new threat looms from Remy Buxaplenty, now Frostco CEO and the Red Psycho Ranger and now Michael and Timmy's group must travel across time and space to defeat his plans. Sequel to Crossroads of Reality, read first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm writing this way in advance from when you guys see it, because I'm restless. I'm sorry for having Timmy from the get go, but I have to establish the new status quo first. If "Middle Ground" saved Timmy until the end, I can stall him for most of a Track

Crossroads Of Reality Excel

Track 1: Rhinestone Eyes

It's been a few weeks since my near death experience at the hand of my best friend's evil personality. Wow, does that sentence sound weird, even in context.

In the wake of new visions of the future, I have decided to seek the aid of The Doctor.

For those of you who don't live in England and haven't seen his antics, the Doctor is a time traveling alien from the planet Gallifrey who protects the world from menaces across time and space.

What is very interesting about his race is that A: they have two hearts and B: when near or practically dead, they can regenerate into a new appearance and new personality, but stay the same person. All of these incarnations refer to each as separate people however.

Currently, The Doctor is in his 11th incarnation and is around 900 plus years old and looks to be in his early to mid 20's, but that gets a little foggy what with time travel.

Anyway, The Doctor is one of the foremost experts on time next to the late (late) Clockwork, and we've both been investigating literal cracks in time. Events and memories are being erased, as if they never happened.

As you can imagine, this is a bad thing for the fabric of the universe and as Clockwork's successor, I feel responsible for taking on this case.

"Umm, hello?"

Mana was next to me, looking at Twilight Town from the clock tower.

"What is with you recently? You've been spacing out without saying anything" She looked genuinely concerned, and I don't blame her.

"I just feel anxious and stressed, is all? College finals, the psychological repressions of dying, BEING MARRIED; It really fucks with your emotions"

"Aw, don't be such a baby" she snarked

"Sweetie, I love you, but don't reply with sarcasm"

I looked up at my newly blushing bride.

Mana is a dryad, a mystical creature in tune with plants. I know I mentioned off hand that she was an alien before, but that was only in perspective of what Muggles perceive.

She has very tanned or dark skin, as befitting a mulatto. Yes, she's in fact the racial equivalent of the middle of the road. I've already mentioned my obsession of duality due to my heritage. She's offhand mentions being half Swedish, a quarter Jamaican, and a quarter Native America. She's adopted, so she doesn't like to mention it,

Mana has full brown colored lips and brown/black hair like me. Where she differs from me is her bright purple eyes that usually glow with cattiness.

In all, I like exotic girls, and Mana delivers.

But it's not just her looks; I'm not that shallow. Mana is sassy, intelligent, down to earth, and realistic. She keeps me in line so that I can't bite off more then I can chew.

I shrugged and examined my black and white suit.

"I look and feel like a tool in this, Mana"

"Oh come on, sweetie. A little thing like an eternal bond should be celebrated by you dressing all swanky" she replied, still clad in her white wedding gown, accentuated by a red headband at Trixie's suggestion.

"I love you, my princess, m sun. My starlit sky" Dire in to give Man a passionate kiss, which she returned in kind, then we both giggled at how melodramatic I am.

I think she's the most beautiful young woman in the world. To good for me anyhow. I'm a big large beast with less fur and she's a deceptively delicate desert rose.

Who could ever love a hulking monster like me? Yeah, I have angst too.

Every Chosen has emotional issues. Comes with the job.

In my case, I have replaced my guilt for letting Kari die with slim to none concept of self esteem, especially given how much Mana contrast and me.

My eyes lit up in alertness. I pulled out my gold chain watch

"And now would be time for get going. I have an appointment with my doctor now"

"Wha-"

I had grabbed her and lept off the clock tower, canceling my inertia and landing gentle as I hit the ground.

"You're nuts. You know that, right?" Mana gasped

We ran to Twilight Town's train station, when a blue telephone booth warped into space.

I grinned insanely, snapped my fingers and the doors were flung open.

Mana and I emerged in a vast mechanical room, alien in origin, alien in name. The TARDIS, The Doctor's ship.

I had been here when I first started out, when the Doctor accused me of being an temporal anomaly. He was in this 10th form then.

Now his 11th one confronts me.

He's a very young man, about in his mid 20's. He has moussed brown hair and a white shirt over a brown tweed jacket with blue pants and a bow tie"

"Ah, if it isn't Clockwork's boy in the flesh. Consort of the Dreygan prince, has saved the universe about as much as me. Michael Riddle, the Scion of Twilight

"Mana, this is The Doctor. Last of his race, like us. Courage of about 5090 different races and the Oncoming Storm."

Mana hesitantly shook his hand, and The Doctor blushed intensely, not sure what to do, then greeted a young 21-year-old red haired woman, shaken from a long trip. Her name is Amy Pond, and she's the Doctor's current companion

Because of the loneliness of his job, The Doctor usually brings people along for the rides through time and space. They help keep his mind grounded and stable. Amy saw 11 when he firs regenerated and she was a child. Then due to time malfunctions he met her again when she was 19 and everyone thought her nuts because of her seeing the Doctor.

Amy, much like Mana is a down to earth girl who has gotten involved in something far bigger then she can comprehend, totted around by a nutty immortal British alien with trust issues.

The Doctor came to the conclusion that the cracks are somehow connect to her June 26th, 2010 marriage to a medical nurse named Rory Williams, Amy's fiancé.

How ironic, the Doctor now has two companions who are going to married, and two who already have.

"Anyway, Doctor, I have concluded that because we're both investigating the cracks in time that we pool our resources together and form an alliance." I stated in one breath

At this point, the Doctor was adjusting his bowtie, clearly not paying attention to my spiel.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Michael, but your powers might end up making things worst. They're just too chaotic," The Doctor pleaded to me

I groaned angrily, my eyes glowed for a second, the Doctor's hands lept to his sonic screwdriver, and the standoff concluded as I backed off.

As you can see, I do not take rejection well. Like at all.

I stormed out of the TARDIS, Mana behind me.

"FINE. WHO NEEDS YOU? I CAN START MY OWN ADVENTURES IN TIME AND SPACE. WITH BLACKJACK. AND HOOKERS. IN FACT, FORGET THE BLACKJACK" I ranted angrily

The TARDIS dematerialized as I seethed with anger.

I opened a portal back to New York

Man merely stared at me incuriously, knowing that I had just be quite impolite to the Doctor, a man who could probably rearrange my organs if I got on his bad side.

I allowed d her to step into the portal first, as a gentlemen should

"We really need to make you stop that insane rage problem, dear" She snarked again

Being emotionally upset runs in my family.

My mother bucked the trend for all elves/fae/angels by being incredibly proactive and dominant.

And most of you know how driven and mad my father got when he wanted something, especially immortality

My light and dark natures conflicting usually lead to extremely destructive temper tantrums.

If the Doctor won't let me assist him, I'll just have to do thing on my own," I stated

"SO you're going to find Timmy and Trixie then? Guilt trip them into helping your inexcusably charismatic ass even after you promised that you wouldn't bother them again with a precarious situation?" Mana said, all in one breathe, catching me off guard.

"You wound me, Missus Riddle," I said, feigning being genuinely hurt. See, I'm a very good actor, but even I can't fool Mana possibly due to a unique psychological side effect of her plant heritage, I mostly lie to mask my true feelings because I don't want to worry anyone. I'm hyper considerate like that.

Anyway, I had set up Timmy and Trixie to live near Riddlecorp HQ so that I could keep an eye on them. The news traveled quickly that they had saved the Earth and eventually the universe from destruction, with my guidance to push them in the right direction.

Contrary to what you might think and despite my hijacking of Earth's broadcasts, I chose to remain behind the scenes and let Timmy and Trixie take all the credit.

Anyway, the two had adjusted very quickly to being heroes. Timmy in particular had matured a great deal about it thanks to me beating the dumbass out of him. AN addition, the Zeo powers had caused puberty to finally take hold and make him grow to a 12 year old's average height, now closer to Trixie's height.

Knowing due to time travel as well as Timmy's time remote thing that he will sound like a girl until he's 18, and worried about Timmy being judged for sounding so feminine, I created a copy of the vocal patterns of a young comrade of mine and imprinted said voice onto Timmy, to sound more masculine

Finn the Human has a very masculine voice indeed, for a 12 year old.

As I touched down on New York, I noticed something was amiss.

I turned on my morpher reflexively, and was shocked when I could.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Mana asked, reaching for her own Mystic Morpher, read to become the Green Mystic Ranger.

"The Morphing grid is maintained by the struggle between good or evil. During the grace period before a new villain fills the vacuum, the power becomes temporarily inactive. It usually takes a few months, not a few weeks"

I inserted a coin into a local newspaper vendor and read aloud the front-page headline

"Remy Buxaplenty promoted to CEO of Frostco!" I gaped

End Track 1

Yeah, I bet you guys were wondering where Remy went after Ivan's death, huh?


	2. Track 2: Go Psycho

No Author's Note from me this time

CORE Track 2: Go Psycho

I slammed the newspaper down on the ground, as indignant of a mood as I ever have been, Trixie and Timmy nervously glancing at each other and the front page of the New York Times.

"It seems that Ivan did indeed pick Remy as the inheritor of his state" Timmy stated, barely containing his own venom at his nemesis having newfound authority.

"Even though he's still 12 like you guys," Mana stated, well aware of how inheritance works

"Well, he payed off the lawyers" Trixie noted

"Oh that's just speculation" Dave waved his hands dismissively

I unfolded the paper to reveal a black and white photo of Remy handing a large sack of money to Ivan's lawyers.

"Screw the rules, he has money" I deadpanned

"Well, we don't know if he's up to something" Mana continued, trying to see the best in the rich waif.

"Mana, I love you, but Remy is the most dangerous of Timmy's rogues. Smarter then Crocker, crueler then Vicky, more vengeful then Dark Laser"

"Well, isn't he neglected?" Dave said, trying to remember my Intel on Timmy's life.

"Indeed he is. That just makes him more dangerous in my opinion"

Dave was searching for clues in Remy's plan. Stumbled upon a very odd circumstance

"Mike, apparently soon after Remy was handed control over Frostco, the Near-Human colony of KO-35 reported the theft of the Astro Morphers"

The Astro Morphers were the devices used to by the Space Rangers of 98, the last rangers powered by Zordon prior to his sacrifice to stop Earth's invasion. Since then, KO-35 have protected the Morphers to stop them from falling into evil hands.

My eyes widened in comprehension

"No… he couldn't"

"Couldn't what, Mr. Riddle"

A chill went down my spine as Frostco soldiers invaded my Sunctum Solarium

Remy was behind me, wielding the Red Astro Morpher.

"How did you get here, you little shit?" I growled

"Remy merely smirked and held up a sack of money

"Screw the rules, I have money" he sneered

Thus, for the third time this year, several masked soldiers using guns enchanted with anti-magic have captured me

"Rest assured, you can't go for your Solar Cell Morpher right now, Michael" Remy gestured to his masked soldiers as they tied the limbs of all five of us. "These anti-magic guns were made by Dr. Insano for me

I strained under the ropes, but I willingly surrendered, given how I'm immortal and the rest of my group are not.

I'm not going to undo my own work by having more die because of me.

However, Mana was started to glow a green glow, which she was communing with the plants.

Nearby Central Park flared up in power, grass and trees evolving into vines and carnivorous plants.

Suddenly, Riddlecorp was swarmed with aggressive vegetation, vines immobilizing and taking acre of the guards

Suddenly, in a shocking display of intelligence. The guards knocked out Mana stopped her from summoning plants.

Before Remy could so more, a blue and gold blur interrupted him.

The figure was a short and more feminine Solaris Knight, with a mask obscuring her face, and revealing her blue eyes. She knocked out the guards with a sword whip.

Remy left however, chuckling evilly before the girl could catch up to him.

The girl removed her armor, revealing her to be a young girl, Around 14 years old, very generously hipped like me and Mana, with mid back black and brown hair and dark skin

"Ah yes, given my knowledge of tropes and conventions, you must be my daughter form the future, sent here to help me and your mother"

"My name is Rachel Olivia Riddle, and you're correct, daddy" Rachel smiled happily

"The only person Remy trusts in the omniverse in himself, so he'll probably seek out other Remys"

Mana stopped her meditation and stood up

"I tracked the Astro Morpher's signal in the Grid. He's gone to some world where Dimmsdale wasn't destroyed. A world where a older Remy has become mayor.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I opened a golden portal, stronger then my spatial white portals, and Timmy, Trixie, and I stepped into it.

ONE TWO-CHAPTER EXCITING CROSSOVER BY MY GOOD PAL. K.C ELLISON HERE

I stepped back into my headquarters, taking in a job well down stopping the Marilith Heartless.

That was an amusing diversion.

Unfortunately, while I was busy writing in this journal and lost track of this, somebody bad has happened

The Doctor had gone missing.

All of these temporal problems were assumed by his enemies to be related to his TARDIS, and, taking action, they have imprisoned him in a trap, known to legend as the Pandorica.

They do believe that they are saving the universe this way.

Luckily, due to the power of Amy Pond's memories, the cracks in time are repaired, and the Doctor is safe.

Unfortunately, the cause of the cracks and the villain behind the scenes has yet to be revealed.

The mystery is still not over.

So I'm left to my devices, another adventure notched in my belt.

And yet, I again stand at a bit of a lull.

What separates the good heroes from the misguided is that the truly fair are reactionary, we don't want to attack someone who ahs not done bad yet.

"Ah, Michael"

Daggeron appeared before me one more, but his expression as more serious then ever

"Just as they have before, the Psycho Rangers are reborn, but now with a godchild behind them. If you couldn't tell, the High Council are not pleased with you"

I gasped. The High Council are a mysterious organization that controls the Chosen, made up of several of the strongest entitles from each universe.

"Master, it was not my fault. I could foresee the return of the godchild and the Chaos Scientist Insano"

"To compound matters, both The Doctor, and The Archivist Lewis Lovehaug are missing. Before Linkara disappeared, an alternate version of himself mentioned a man named Lord Vyse. A warlord of the multiverse. Other then that, I know nothing of him"

"Hmm, that is quite bad. Yu may need help. If you want, I can transfer it to Nick Russ-"

The Red Mystic Ranger is a point of contention to me, given how he's considered to be "the Light", a prophesized hero of the Power Rangers, born of Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger, one of the strongest sorceresses the Mystic Realm knows, and Leanbow, the strongest warrior.

Naturally, that fucking doofus thinks he's the greatest fucking thing since sliced fucking bread.

Then again, most red rangers get cocky, given how they're the leaders and get all the cool gadgets. The additional rangers like me have to languish in relative obscurity. I will not stand to this.

"NO NO NO NO NO. I'M NOT LETTING 'THE LIGHT' TOUCH THIS CASE. FUCK HIM AND THE HIGH HORSE HE RODE IN"

After that outburst of anger, I regained my composure, cleared my throat, and looked around nervously.

"Be aware that your temper may up being your downfall, Michael"

At this, Dagger on disappeared again.

I warped my party to the Solar Streak.

If we're going to pursue Remy, I need to visit my weapons guys"

Mana raised an eyebrow "Your weapons guys?"

"Yeah. Fletcher and Flynn, remember?"

Comprehension dawned on her face.

Phineas Flynn and his English stepbrother Ferb Fletcher are two extremely bright ten year olds who decided to use their summer vacation to improve the creativity and fun of their town of Danville

Being a free sprit myself, I granted them a boon by making their summer last in a perpetual loop for as long as I can.

Because I cannot create original inventions and concepts, only improve or modify previously made inventions, I leave Phineas and Ferb to help me invent things

Now, that is but one facet of why I observe them.

The other is that many pets in Danville are privy to a shadowy spy organization called the OWCA, who usually step in to stop fledging mad scientists and other supervillains.

The Flynn/Fletcher family's pet, Perry the Platypus is Agent P, tasked to be the eternal nemesis of Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz

Now, I'll get back to Doofenchmirtz, because as a mad scientist, Insane might come to his aid and convince Doof to fight us

In one alternate timeline, the guy took over the world. Successfully. For 20 years.

Much like Insano, Doofenschmirtz hides some scary competence behind the bumbling scientist shtick.

So anyway, I opened the portal to Danville, knowing quite well that I need help. AT least I'm mad enough to admit it

END Track 2

I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN PUTTING THIS OFF, GUYS. ; _;

I promise that the next chapter will be better, as I've needed to set up some stuff.

Thank you so much K.C Ellison, for making me get off of my ass and finish this.


End file.
